This invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to an exercise apparatus which promotes the physical exercise of jumping or "skipping" for the attainment of aerobic and anaerobic exercise with the end purpose being the improvement of the user's cardiovascular system.
The most commonly used method for jumping or skipping as an aerobic or anaerobic exercise required the use of a jump rope. A jump rope has many shortcomings. One shortcoming is that it can strike or catch upon objects or accidentally strike persons in the near vicinity of its swinging arc. To use a jump rope in a skipping exercise, the area must be completely cleared of all objects so that accidental damage will not occur when using the rope. If the user wishes to perform areobic skipping at home, especially in one of the living areas, the user runs a great risk of damaging or destroying fragile objects in the area where the activity will be performed. Furthermore, the use of a jump rope may not be possible because of the rope striking the ceiling. Thus, an area with a fairly high ceiling is essential in order to use a jump rope.
Another problem which must be overcome with the use of a jump rope in an exercise class is the substantial amount of space required for each person to use the jump rope. The total amount of clear space required when one uses a jump rope is approximately 18.8 cubic feet for a rope of 6 feet in length. It can quickly be seen that in an exercise class at a fitness center there is a limited number of individuals who can participate in rope jumping simultaneously. Also, in a fitness center or exercise room there is the continued movement of people in and about the room which raises the possibility of one of these persons being struck by the rope. A jump rope can cause serious injuries such as trauma or loss of an eye to a person who may unknowingly venture within the arc of the swinging rope.
Another problem with a jump rope, especially in a health club or a fitness center environment, is that all persons in the class may not be able to jump rope. Even though this apparently child-like activity may appear to be able to be performed by everyone, such is not the case. Therefore, without at least a minimum amount of practice, some people may not be able to perform the exercises without practicing and developing the necessary rhythm.
Another shortcoming with the use of a jump rope is that the user's hands and arms are in constant use in order to move the rope. The user's hands and arms can become quite tired and can cause the user to slow down or even discontinue the activity because of the discomfort or tiredness in these extremities. Thus, the user does not achieve the desired stress on the cardio-vascular system.
Applicant's invention promotes the attainment and sustaining of aerobic exercise by providing an impact striking means which may be a flexible rod or a light beam which the user jumps over in a rhythmic cadence according to a pre-set time cycle. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the device has two foot pads upon which the user jumps alternately. There are lights or an audio signal which provides the preset and variable timed cadence for the jumps.
In the embodiment utilizing a flexible rod over which the user must jump, a small motor and motor control mechanism is connected to the rod to have the rod move up and back across the jumping area. The user can increase or decrease the speed of the motor thereby regulating the speed of the flexible rod. A timer provides the time interval during which the flexible rod will continue to move and thus controls the time during which the user will continue the exercise. The flexible rod can be replaced by a light beam and photoelectric cell. Instead of jumping over the flexible rod, the user must jump over the light beam.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved aerobic and anaerobic skipping or jumping exercise device which eliminates the need of a jump rope. Related to this object is the object of providing an exercise which performs the same function as a jump rope yet provides the same exercise in a smaller space.
Another object is to provide a jumping exercise device which is safer than a jump rope while still providing the same exercise benefits.
Yet another object is the object of providing an exercise device which has a variable timer whereby the user can preset the frequency of the jumping or skipping.
Yet another object is the object of providing an exercise device that can be powered by either alternating current or direct current supplied by batteries. Related to this object is the object of providing such an exercise device which is portable and can be utilized in a remote area where alternating household current is not available.
Another object is to provide an exercise device having a flexible rod over which the user must jump with the end or the entire flexible rod illuminated so that the device can be used in a dark environment. This provides the user with the flexibility of using the device in a darkened room without disturbing others who may be sleeping.
Yet another object is the object of providing an exercise device which has audio output means for either a cassette or voice synthesized microchip to convey selected information or a rhythmic beat to the user.
Still another object is the object of providing a jumping or skipping exercise device which does not tire the user's hands or arms while the user is performing the exercise.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the drawings.